Smoke, batter, and sick fires
by crayola-writer
Summary: After a Dave and John both get accepted into the Univ. of Seattle, the Striders decide to move up to Washington to live with the Egberts. Will start out as Dave/Dad and John/Bro and will evolve into Dave/John


"It's not as if I wanted to end up like this!" Michael screamed into the receiver. The boy on the other end sucked in a sharp breath, throwing the cordless phone across the room. It crashed into the pale wall, cracking, successfully ended the conversation.

Dave let himself sink to the floor. His entire life, as he was concerned, had just come to an end. His body gave him away, prompted only by with a small twitch he couldn't help. One that started in his lip, quivering, then slowly spread down to his shoulder, down through his arm, then back up his back, until his whole body convulsed with the weight of someone walking over a million graves.

"Uhg." He grunted as it shook him like a rag doll.

As soon as it had begun it ended. Leaving him breathless, feeling disoriented, and muddled. Carefully, he hauled himself up from the floor and stumbled across the room to the balcony outside. Shaking, he ran a hand through his shaggy hair, as he swallowed the coppery taste on his tongue. "Perhaps I need some more rum...Or vodka." The balcony door creaked open, but Dave didn't bother to turn around, too engrossed in his own thoughts.

"Hey lil' bro," a voice drawled, "Heard a noise and thought I'd come to check on ya." Bro stepped lightly behind him and slowly wrapped his arms around a thin waist. Dave wiggled in the embrace, confused. Bro didn't act this way, it was all stony stares and clashing metal.

"You didn't have to," Dave sighed, struggling a little more in the firm grasp. "Doesn't John need your cock up his tight ass?"

"Doesn't Dad Egbert need his cock up yours?" Dave could practically feel the smirk growing on his captor's face.

Dave blushed, a deep crimson creeping quickly upon over his features. Quickly, he was spun in the embrace, a mouth colliding against his. Dave put up no resistance; soon teeth knocked against each other's but they kept on, their tongues exploring cavernous mouths, hungry for well-known tastes. Dave pulled back for a moment, with a mumbled "B-Bro!" He tried to abscond, falling against the iron railing.

Bro leaned against him, trapping the younger down by his hips. Dave moaned quietly as he felt the half-hard cock press his inner thigh. A calloused and perpetually sticky hand found it's its way down the front of his sweat pants and began to caress his member to full length.

"Mmmggghhhh," fell in a strangled cry from the younger boy's mouth.

• • •

Across the house Dad was in the kitchen, as always. He hummed a foreign tune as he whisked the lumps from the out of the pink batter, his mind wandering to last night. Dave's alabaster skin beneath his own warm tone, those delectable, sultry noises that slipped from between his pink lips. The way his mouth looked so nice when...The man shook his head, chuckling, coming back to the task at hand.

"Daaaaaaaaad," John called as he shuffled through the hallway.

"Ah, John, you're finally awake! It's nearly noon, son!" Dad put the whisk and bowl on the counter and embraced his groggy angel. The boy wiggled in the hug, eager to get to his sugary cereal. Reluctantly, his father freed him.

Taking the bowl back up he began to talk while he worked. "How did you sleep?" The teen shrugged as he reached into the cabinet. Dad looked at him as he poured the batter between cake pans, "I woke up at some point and on my way to get a midnight snack, I could've sworn you were having a nightmare, trashing about and such."

John buried his face in the refrigerator before his father could see his blush. If taking it up the butt courtesy of your best friends' brother was a nightmare, then he never wanted to wake up. "Y-yeah. I was trapped in some tower on this über strange planet. I pestered Rose and she spun me some psycho-babble and made me feel better." He grabbed the milk carton and stared at the picture on the back. "Hey, Dad?"

"Yes?" He walked to the fridge and looked over Johns' head.

"Don't we...Never mind."

Dad kissed the crown of his head. The black feathery hair smelled of strawberries and...What was that? Cigarettes? "JOHN EGBERT HAVE YOU BEEN SMOKING!"

The sudden outburst shocked the teen, causing him to jump. He hugged the milk to his chest, "Shit!" There was a gasp behind him. John yelped as he was taken up by the waist and hauled to the bar.

"We do NOT swear in this household young man!" Dad proceeded to pull down the checkered pajama pants enough to expose two tan cheeks.

"GODDAMMIT, OLD MAN!" John yelled as a solid hand landed square in the middle. He received another smack, taking it with only a grunt, knowing that another remark like the first would only get him an even harder one.

Dad pulled the pants back up and let him go. John yanked his bowl from its spot on the counter and mumbled under his breath as he stalked back to his room. The pictures lining the hallway shook as he slammed the door.

Dave's eyes were wide behind his shades as he gingerly stepped into the bright kitchen. He'd heard the yelling as he was descending the stairs and had debated on going down to get food. Hunger won.

"H-hey, Mr. Egbert." He didn't mean to stutter but he couldn't help it. Dad was leaned over, putting the cake tins into the oven. Dave's mouth watered slightly at the way the khakis hugged the gentle curve of his ass.

He shut the oven door and stood up, "Good afternoon, David." Mr. Egbert smiled warmly, "Hungry?" All the boy could do was nod absent-mindedly, the image of Dad bending down seared into his memory.

The man pulled down various jars from the cabinets and began mixing them in a pot on the stove. "So I heard John yelling on my way down." Dave watched the busy stirring of the wood spoon in order to ignore the glance thrown his way. Actually talking to lovers was...unknown territory.

"Yes. He received a few spankings for some choice words. Will you get me the cream from the refrigerator, please?" There was a clumsy shuffling as Dave hopped from the bar stool and silence as he flash stepped to the fridge and up behind the man. jumped as the cold carton touched his sleeve. He shifted so he could grab it, "Thank..."

Dave's mouth was barely an inch from his own. "You," he finished for him, tilting his head up to bridge the gap.

Warmth instantly flooded from his lips downward. His skin felt as if it were on fire, yet different. Like light. A gentle sun was caressing his body and it was wonderful.

Dad moaned, abandoning his soup to wrap his arms around the blushing boy. Dave pulled the older man back until his back hit the counter. Standing on tiptoes he slid his body onto it, legs spreading. Mr. Egbert nestled between them, deepening the kiss.

* * *

Hello! This is my first homestuck fic and I'm so glad I had the help of the wonderful davkitties from tumblr and hearts-and-minds on here! Like I promised it will eventually evolve into JohnxDave, i'm just not sure when X3 Thanks so much for reading and please don't be afraid to review!


End file.
